Full Moon
by KIKOMOKO
Summary: Matt Pelenski is a new student to Forks that moved with his Family to his mom's boyfriend Scott's house. At the first day, he catches the glimpse of Luna Carlington. They start to go out but Luna has a huge secret that involves what she really is...
1. Chapter 1

I shivered as raindrops fell on my waterproof jacket as I ran through the rain to my black Volvo truck. I just moved to Forks, Washington because I moved with my mom, Beatrice, and my sister, Emily, to her boyfriend Scott's house. Scott was just a normal blue-collar engineer guy that mom met through online dating, he was just a total mistake but mom truly thought that Scott was her true love.

"Matt, honey, did you feed Saki?" Mom rubbed my cat. I nodded as I smacked my lips to the cat to sit on my lap. "Matt, I'm going out with Scott today to a nearby Italian restaurant? Feed Saki and tuck Emily to bed, would ya?" She smiled as she put on her stilettos and grabbed her black purse. "Yeah, yeah. Just go." I tried to fake the corners of mouth to smile. She kissed my forehead but I quickly rubbed it in disgust, she giggled then went to my sister Emily for a peck on the forehead. Emily wasn't paying that much attention trying to talk to her friend on the phone.

I sat on the couch with Saki on my lap and pulled out my IPod and listen to Slipknot, Disturbed, etc. I was gazing out the window until I saw a glimpse of a pale brunette, leaning on my truck. "What the hell? Why is she leaning on my truck!" I gasped. Scott will kill me if I damaged my 16th birthday present. The brunette's eyes turned from icy blue eyes to a devastating yellow eyes, grinning at me to show her white perfect teeth. I ran outside trying to ask her who the heck she was and what was she doing leaning on my truck but she was long gone. "No way…She was here just couple seconds ago…Was I dreaming?" I muttered to myself. I went back inside the house, closing the door behind me.

The next day, I woke up with Emily poking my face, hard. "Ugh, go away, Emily." I shoved a pillow on my head. "Dude, wake up. Matt, wake up! Today you have school…" Emily groaned. I groaned and pushed her out of my room, as I stripped off my PJs and wore my jeans and an Element shirt. I had to drive Emily to Forks Elementary since mom was too tired after her "glamorous" night with Scott. "Matt, thanks for the ride." Emily smiled as she opened the shotgun door. I smiled as I drove off into the highway.


	2. Chapter 2

Forks High. The school I have to go to, I sighed as I stepped out of my Volvo, and walked over to the office. "Hello, may I help you?" The receptionist lady smiled her ugly yellow teeth. I stepped back a half-step and said, "I am Matt Pelenski. I need my school schedule." She searched through the computer and the file cabinets until she pulled my file. "Aha, Matt Pelenski… Here is your schedule and a slip for you teachers to sign saying that you were in the class." She giggled at me as she pulled out a blue slip and a white paper with my classes on it.

Trigonometry was the first class. My teacher was Mrs. Scottson, she motioned to me my seat next to bunch of girls blushing and sighing. I rolled my eyes at them until my eyes stopped at one girl at the first row. It was the pale brunette from yesterday. Her skin was the palest skin I have ever saw, even paler than the albino people. She was smiling at me until she turned around to listen to Mrs. Scottson's preach about the law of sines and cosines. At that class, I pretty much got a bagful of love letters and notes about going out with them even from the notorious hottie Allison Kutcher.

Bells rang; I quickly grabbed my stuff to talk to the mysterious girl. But she was out of sight. "Great." I groaned as I went to my locker nearby to my next class. As I pulled my textbooks and binders out of my locker, I saw Allison Kutcher coming to my locker. "Hey, cutie. Uh… Did you see my note to you?" She winked at me as I close the locker door. "Yeah, I guess." I shrugged. "Well, did you think about it? I mean, I really think you are hot enough for me in this whole school." Allison tried to flirt with me but I tried to nudge it off. "I'm sorry, Allison." I apologized. "What? Are you rejecting me? Nobody rejects me! I'm Allison Kutcher, I'm rich and pretty as hell! What more can you have? Popularity, check! Beauty, check! Body, check! Money, check!" She started to pound her feet like if she just had a seizure or something.

I just left her there and went to lunch. I picked up some cheeseburgers and a Coke. I sat near some of my buddies; Evan and Ethan; they were identical twin brothers. I chewed on the burgers while Evan and Ethan were talking about hot girls. "Hey, do you know a brunette that is like really pale. Like the palest girl you ever saw, but is really pretty?" I asked them as they stared at me. They started to laugh out loud. "That's Luna Carlington. Right there, she's sitting with her siblings." Ethan pointed her out. She had her palm on cheek and was looking like that she was so bored out of her mind. Her siblings were pale like her and absolutely godlike gorgeous. There was the football player Haul Carlington, the smartest girl in school Ame Carlington, the most popular girl Sora Carlington, the cutest girl Yuri Carlington, and the most popular boy Hoshi Carlington.

"They all have weird names." I muttered to myself. "I know, man. Well, Mr. Carlington and Mrs. Carlington like adopted them. Yuri and Hoshi are half-Japanese twins, Sora and Haul are cousins that families died from an accident, and Ame was an orphan." Evan smiled. "You're like a stalker, man. I can't believe you are my brother…" Ethan scooted near me. Evan shrugged as he continued eating his PB&J sandwich.

"Hey, boys." A dark-skinned, long-haired girl with her tray walked to our table. "Hey, Sienna. You look happy today." I told her as she sat in front of me. "Well, yeah. The dance is tomorrow and Hoshi asked me to go with him." She smiled her white teeth and gently put her locks of hair behind her ears. Sienna was Ethan's ex-girlfriend; she was tan-skinned with light brown highlights, with heavy eyeliners on her eyelids and mascara for makeup.

"Do you know Luna Carlington?" I asked her. She looked at me strangely and said, "That's Hoshi's sister, isn't it? Well, Luna is very… "inward" let's say…She is very smart and pretty….but she has that ominous gothic look in her style. She's a nice girl and helpful." Sienna started to describe Luna. "You have a crush on her, Matt. I know it, I know it even though you refuse, and I know it." She smiled. I turned into a shade of crimson red; Sienna was the self-proclaimed love cupid. Luna stood up and sashayed to the trash can and placed her tray to the lunch lady. She wasn't too short, she wasn't too tall, she was about 5' 9" figure. She was angelic in every part of her. Sienna giggled, she must've noticed me drooling over Luna.

"You know, Matt, that the dance is 2 days away…You could ask Luna to the dance." Sienna chuckled. "No way, I'm not going! I don't dance or sing and whatever you could do at a dance!" I blabbed out loud to her. She huffed, "At least ask her to the dance and talk through the whole damn thing!" I sighed and nodded. I walked up to her table, with her siblings looking at me strangely. "Hello." I whispered. Haul was wheezing not to laugh out loud. "Hello, Matt." She smiled. "Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go…um…to the…uh…" I muttered as I twiddled my thumbs. "To the dance, you mean? Yeah, I want to go to the dance." She laughed softly as I shivered from nervousness. I went back and sat down, as Evan and Ethan slapped my back in congratulations. It was going to be an interesting dance.


End file.
